Talk:Sui Sui no Mi
Trivia "..while the user of the Sui Sui no Mi can swim through solid surfaces, they remain unable to swim in water.." I know this is more than probable, but still is it ok to mention it as a trivia without proper confirmation? We have seen some paradoxes and exceptions to the DF rules, like Teach eating two DF or Hobi fruit seemingly giving two separate attributes. Well, all DF users cannot swim. We know this. I think because its ironic that it should be mentioned. 14:56, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Undeniable that, but another trivia (based on translation): should we put "sui" is also the Japanese word for "water" and a link to this fruit's powers (swimming)? 04:27, January 25, 2014 (UTC) The fact that "sui" is the first part of suimingu/swimming also seems trivia-worthy to me. 04:51, January 25, 2014 (UTC) The fruit's allusion to water should be added for the sole fact that it is the odd one out among the others. Specifically expanding upon Yatanogarasu's input above, the kanji 水 (mizu) which means water when written in hiragana gives us スイ (sui). MasterDeva (talk) 12:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) It's solid matter so it isn't that odd. It would only be odd if he could actually swim in water. SeaTerror (talk) 15:26, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I said that it alludes to it though, not that he can swim in it... Taking that a step further, if you like, you could say we get a Mizu Mizu no Mi. What makes it trivia worthy is the ironic nature of his ability. MasterDeva (talk) 07:01, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Not ironic or even close to a mizu devil fruit. If he was swimming in water then yes. SeaTerror (talk) 16:03, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Nah, it's ironic enough. I say it stays. 16:06, January 26, 2014 (UTC) The word "enough" implies it isn't ironic at all. SeaTerror (talk) 16:21, January 26, 2014 (UTC) That's not what enough means... -_- MasterDeva (talk) 21:49, January 26, 2014 (UTC) It does since if it was ironic he wouldn't have to use the word enough before it. SeaTerror (talk) 06:58, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, how about: "This fruit's power is ironic since it allows the user to swim in any surface except water, due to the Devil Fruit's weakness. Also, 'sui' is another way to pronounce 'mizu' (水), which is the Japanese for 'water', another link at the fruit's ability to swim in anything but water."? 07:27, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I think that it would be more accurate to say that "it is another way to write" instead of "pronounce" mizu, since they are both different writing scripts. Perhaps we should add a 'Translation and Dub Issues' section to explain about the translation in detail and put it all in there, or slip the irony part in the 'Usage' section and keep them separate from each other. MasterDeva (talk) 14:59, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Saying that sui is the one of the two readings of 水 (the other being mizu) is probably better. It most situations (i.e. not a manga intended for kids) there wouldn't be furigana, and it would be written the same and pronounced differently depending on context. 07:31, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking more along the lines of it written in hiragana rather than katakana (as is the norm). I could see your point if it was written using kanji but that is not the case. MasterDeva (talk) 14:29, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Any comments on the idea of adding a 'Translation and Dub Issues' to explain the name in detail? MasterDeva (talk) 16:40, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. But the first sentence of your previous comment is confusing me a little - the thing isn't that it's written in hiragana rather than katakana (it isn't), but that the on'yomi reading (sui) rather than the kun'yomi reading (mizu) is being used. Both the on'yomi and kun'yomi can be written in hiragana or katakana (sui: すい/スイ and mizu: みず/ミズ). 02:24, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I am genuinely confused. You make mention of furigana, on'yomi and kun'yomi, as if Devil Fruit names are written in kanji. Could you please explain why? MasterDeva (talk) 15:44, February 4, 2014 (UTC) For a start, you wrote above, "the kanji 水 (mizu) which means water when written in hiragana gives us スイ (sui)". But this is wrong. Notwithstanding the fact that ス and イ are katakana, when written in hiragana 水 would still be みず (mizu). "Sui" on its own doesn't mean anything - it's a reading/pronunciation of 水 in most compounds (e.g. 水泳 ['sui'ei] means swimming), but the word 水 on its own would always be pronounced mizu. 11:11, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you are right. I somehow got the two mixed up... Sorry for the misunderstanding and thanks for taking the time to correct me. Would you mind if you added the new section? I think you would do a better job at writing the description. MasterDeva (talk) 14:21, February 5, 2014 (UTC)